American Life
American Life is a 2003 song by Madonna, the titular track from her album of the same name. Lyrics Do I have to change my name Will it get me far Should I lose some weight Am I gonna be a star I tried to be a boy I tried to be a girl I tried to be a mess I tried to be the best I guess I did it wrong That's why I wrote this song This type of modern life Is it for me This type of modern life Is it for free So I went into a bar Looking for sympathy A little company I tried to find a friend It's more easily said It's always been the same This type of modern life Is not for me This type of modern life Is not for free American life life I live the American dream dream You are the best thing I've seen You are not just a dream life I tried to stay ahead I tried to stay on top I tried to play the part But somehow I forgot Just what I did it for And why I wanted more This type of modern life Is it for me This type of modern life Is it for free Do I have to change my name Will it get me far Should I lose some weight Am I gonna be a star American life life I live the American dream dream You are the best thing I've seen You are not just a dream life American life I tried to be a boy Tried to be a girl Tried to be a mess Tried to be the best Tried to find a friend Tried to stay ahead I tried to stay on top Do I have to change my name Will it get me far Should I lose some weight Am I gonna be a star Uh, uh, uh, uh I'm drinkin' a soy latte I get a double shotie It goes right through my body And you know I'm satisfied I drive my mini cooper And I'm feeling super-duper Yo they tell me I'm a trooper And you know I'm satisfied I do yoga and pilates And the room is full of hotties So I'm checking out their bodies And you know I'm satisfied I'm diggin' on the isotopes This metaphysics shit is dope And if all this can give me hope You know I'm satisfied I got a lawyer and a manager An agent and a chef Three nannies, an assistant And a driver and a jet A trainer and a butler And a bodyguard or five A gardener and a stylist Do you think I'm satisfied I'd like to express my extreme point-of-view I'm not a Christian and I'm not a Jew I'm just living out the American dream And I just realized that nothing is what it seems Do I have to change my name Am I gonna be a star Do I have to change my name Am I gonna be a star Do I have to change my name Why it sucks #The music video is silly. #Madonna sounds unenthusiastic when she sings. #The song tries to carry a strong message, but fails. #The instrumentation is annoying Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics